Big Chungus
Big Chungus is an ethereal being. He goes by many names, as most refuse to speak his true name. Some call him The Great Devourer. Others go by The Stomach that Would Never be Satisfied. Regardless of what you call him, Big Chungus is not someone to take lightly. Approach him with caution, because it may be the last thing you ever do. Origin Big Chungus was once just a simple bunny by the name of Bugs. He thought everyone was a doctor, and was already a weird dude. But then one day, a hunter came and sealed his burrow shut. For the first time in forever, Bugs realized the hunter's true intentions, figuring out he WASN'T a doctor. Filled with a ridiculously strong power, Bugs effortlessly opened up his burrow and made his final transformation there, into the ever powerful Big Chungus. Now with the power to rival even Shaggy Rogers, Big Chungus started eating. And he never stopped. Ever. Life Big Chungus starts out in a universe small, and eats. He gradually grows bigger and more powerful the more he eats. Eventually, he grows big enough to devour the entire universe, now with untold power that could rival Upper Undefeatables. He then finds another universe, and starts all over. Some universes manage to stop Big Chungus while he's still small, but others succumb easily. Big Chungus is Baby Yoshi and Rico on another level. He will eat literally anything, yes, even meatballs. If he sees anyone, he won't hesitate to gobble them up. Big Chungus continued to do this for eternity until he was notified of Thanos' death. Without hesitation, he zipped over there and claimed the Infinity Gauntlet for himself before anyone else could. His power now boosted to truly insane levels, Big Chungus wanted to test his newfound powers, and he knew the perfect victim. Big Chungus went to wreak havoc over many universes and destroyed many others. Soon, Yoda challenged him, knowing he needed to be stopped. Finally, Shaggy, who was watching from above, overcame his fears, knowing what Big Chungus was capable of even before he had the Infinity Gauntlet, and challenged Big Chungus, killing Yoda in the process, and the battle began. Big Chungus was winning at first, and he might've killed Shaggy had it not been for Shaggy activating Ultra Instinct and going past 100% power. With this, Shaggy slammed Big Chungus into the earth and killed him once and for all, becoming the current owner of the Infinity Gauntlet. Unfortunately, Big Chungus respawned. The Shame Big Chungus actually has his own shame by the same name. Although it's only available on the PS4, it's nonetheless outstandingly good. We don't even know why it's called a shame, it should be called a game. Go buy it now. Trivia * Shaggy isn't the only one Big Chungus hates. He also loathes Moto Moto and Duo with a burning passion. * Big Chungus seems to be quite similar to Megapork, and the two are very close friends. Category:I'm very hungry